Colloidal semiconductor nanocrystals, or quantum dots (nanocrystals), have been an active area of research in numerous scientific disciplines due to their highly tunable optical and electronic properties. Since their initial discovery, researchers have used quantum confinement to easily tune nanocrystal band gaps throughout the visible and near infrared spectrum by varying the nanocrystal core material and diameter. Subsequently, researchers have found that surface chemistry also plays a vital role in emergent nanocrystal optical and electronic properties due to large nanocrystal surface to volume ratios at nanoscale sizes. Researchers have also pursued post synthetic surface chemistry modification, or ligand exchange, as another avenue of tailoring nanocrystals to make nanocrystal-ligand material systems with significantly diverse optical and electronic properties significantly unlike those of the starting nanocrystal-ligand system.